Annie
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Cute little Jer/OC songfic T for darker themes


She never believes me. I tell her that she's beautiful everyday and she smiles, says thank you but I can always see the disbelief in her beautiful green eyes. She's the most stubborn girl I've ever met. But I love her regardless.

'Ever! I'm home.' Jeremy Gilbert called to his girlfriend of 3 years. After graduating high school, Jeremy got the hell out of Mystic Falls ASAP. He moved to Cameron, North Carolina to go to University of North Carolina. While going there, he met Ever Forrest. He fell in love with her as soon as he looked into her eyes. She was a tiny girl, compared to his 6 foot tall self. Ever was 5'3" with long sleek black hair and bright emerald eyes. The couple moved in together just over a year ago.

When Jeremy didn't get a reply, he got worried. Her car was in the driveway, so where could she be? He searched the house until he heard crying from coming from the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and his heart broke at the sight before him. Ever was sitting in the bathtub with blood coming from her wrists. He ran to her, pulled her out of the icy water and wrapped her in a towel. He inspected her wrists and saw that the cuts weren't deep enough to be harmful in any way so he turned on the sink and rinsed them with soap and water, cleansing them of any dirt or bacteria that may have gotten in. After bandaging her wrists, Jeremy carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She stopped crying a few minutes ago but she was still unnaturally silent. Jeremy couldn't take it any longer and broke the silence.

'Ever, baby doll, what happened? When I left this morning, you were fine. What changed,' he asked quietly, slightly scared of the answer. Was she trying to get away from him? After what seemed like hours of silence, Ever spoke.

'I'm ugly and useless and worthless. I'm nothing but a stupid whore. All I will ever amount to in life is some low end hooker or stripper, I don't have that because those girls are gorgeous and I'm-,' Jeremy cut her off, he couldn't take this anymore. He pulled her into his chest as she cried harder than he'd ever seen.

'Baby, the only word in there that comes to mind when I think of you is gorgeous. You are far from ugly and useless. And as for worthless? Ever, how could you be worthless when you're my entire world? I'd give up everything for you! I would live in a cardboard box in an alley if it meant I got to be with you forever. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I love you more than anything and anyone,' Jeremy was starting to tear up a little, he hated seeing this tiny, beautiful girl looking so broken.

'Do you really mean all that, Jer,' she asked cautiously. He could see that she was scared and she had a right. Her father had been a dick. He was the root of her self esteem issues, constantly telling her she was ugly and a whore. Telling her that she was worthless. Thankfully her father died four years ago, so Jeremy never had to meet him. He'd have killed the man if he had.

'I mean every word of it, baby. I found a song a couple days ago, it made me think of you. I want you to listen to it. It's called Annie, it's by the band SafetySuit,' he explained. Ever nodded and waited as Jeremy put a CD in the stereo and pressed play. The soft intro leaked from the speakers, followed by the lead singer's beautiful voice.

____

**There was a girl named Annie**  
**She had a very pretty face**  
**And not the way you would think**  
**So let me see if I can try to explain it**  
**She had a smile**  
**It could light up the room**  
**And if she moved it'd be moving in you**  
**But she wasn't like a magazine**  
**She was just plain Jane**  
**And her name was Annie**

**She never looked in the mirror**  
**She never liked what she would see**  
**And even if I tried to tell her**  
**She never listened to a word I'd say**  
**She always wanted what she never had**  
**But never had what she needed so badly**  
**Someone telling her she was fine**  
**And that's not right**  
**And its why I'm saying**

**Annie don't be shy here**  
**Annie don't just lie there**  
**Looks don't make the world go round**  
**But it comes around**  
**Annie don't be shy here**  
**Annie please don't cry here**  
**I always have to stop myself**  
**Cause you're beautiful**

**I didn't know if I could tell her**  
**I didn't know if I could make her see**  
**She didn't need to find her beauty**  
**She didn't need to find a way to show me**  
**They took her moments of feeling alive**  
**And made them moments of dying inside**  
**She needed someone to scream her name**  
**To take her pain and its why I screaming**

**Annie don't be shy here**  
**Annie don't just lie there**  
**Looks don't make the world go round**  
**But it comes around**  
**Annie don't be shy here**  
**Annie please don't cry here**  
**I always have to stop myself**  
**Cause you're beautiful**

**And Annie you are the one sight my eyes never tire of**  
**Its like I cannot get enough of you**  
**Annie you are the one song left in my symphony**  
**Like you were made for me**

**Annie don't be shy here**  
**Annie don't just lie there**  
**Looks don't make the world go round**  
**But it comes around**  
**Annie don't be shy here**  
**Annie please don't cry here**  
**I always have to stop myself**  
**Cause you're beautiful**

**There was a girl named Annie**  
**She had a very pretty face**

By the end of the song, Ever was in tears as Jeremy held her.

'Baby, why are you crying,' he asked. His intention wasn't to make her sad, but to show her what he saw. 'I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry I never should've showed you that song.' He went to get off the bed but Ever pulled him back down and kissed. This kiss was different than any other kiss that they ever shared. It was full of love, understanding and gratitude. When she pulled away, Jeremy looked in her eyes and saw something that he didn't see there often: pure happiness.

'That song did exactly as you intended. It showed me that I am beautiful and as long as you see that, that's all I need. I love you, Jeremy. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I was so foolish. How can I ever make you forgive me,' she asked. Ever was worried that she wouldn't be able to fix this mess. She was so focused on staring into his beautiful chocolate puppy dog eyes that she didn't notice him reach into his sweater pocket and pull out a velvet box. He stared down at her with a stern glare, trying to hide his excitement. Then he spoke.

'There's only one thing you can do to make me even think of forgiving this,' he said with feigned anger in his voice and hard eyes. But suddenly his eyes softened and he continued, 'You're just gonna have to marry me.' And with that, he opened the box and showed her the ring inside. It was a small simple platinum band with a big ruby in the middle. He knew it was for her as soon as he saw it in the store. It was small and delicate like her but that ruby represented her fire inside. She didn't bring it out much, but something was telling him that he'd see her inner fire a lot more now. 'So what do you say, Ever? Will you marry me,' he asked with the softest voice possible. She was speechless, all she could do was nod. Jeremy slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with everything he had. He pulled back as the need for oxygen became evident and just held his fiancéeée. Jeremy kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, 'There was a girl named Ever, she had a very gorgeous face.' Ever didn't know what the future but she knew she could do anything with Jeremy Gilbert by her side, always and forever.

I only own Ever and the plot of course. Jeremy belongs to the CW regardless of how much I wish he was mine lol and the song Annie belongs to SafetySuit. I advise listening to it if you didn't already, it's a beautiful song. All right review, let me know how I did. This is my first Jeremy fic so be gentle.


End file.
